The darkest hour
by HyperDarkie
Summary: This story takes place a few years after TLK2, Kiara and Kovu have a son called Dagger, and there is an outsider cub called Twine who seems to have a knack at finding her way... untill she runs into trouble. In later chapters there are Vitani Kopa moments
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyas there people, I know I haven't submitted anything in ages, but I haven't had many ideas, Well this is my Lion King fanfic,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king, but I do own Dagger, Twine and the plot**

* * *

Its the time of a new world, and still I sit here upon my own throne, my throne of trash... I'm not really a queen king or anything like that, I'm just a worthless little cub as my parents said to me, I don't know what I done but what ever it was they hate me for it, but who cares I have all my life ahead of me, well that's what I thought, you see I'm no longer part of the world I am sitting in, no one can see me, no one can hear me, no one can feel me, I wish they could though so I could tell my story...

It was a dark day, Lighting lit up the sky as a small cub was born, her mother hated the little cub she bore, the cub had a black pelt and yellow fur on her underbelly. Everyone in that pride knew the mother was going to abandon her cub the moment she could but, no one spoke up to offer to take care of the innocent little bundle. Yeah that little bundle is me, my name is Twine.

it had been 2 years, and to most peoples' surprise my mother hadn't abandoned me, but they didn't know that she beat me and hated me, always put on a happy face and never let the world make you frown was my orders from my mother the day before I was allowed out to play all on my own for once in my miserable life. so the day I was allowed out well, I ran as fast as I could away from the eyes of my 'family' until I came to this river, where their was a cub struggling to get across the water.

"Hey you alright?" I shouted as loud I could so the other cub could hear me  
"Yeah I just can't get over this river" The cub replied still trying to get over  
"Trust me, you don't wanna come over here, Its vile and cruel, and there isn't any hope of happiness" I mutter back to him, he stopped trying to get over and looked at me like I was some freak,  
"Your one of THAT pride ain't you" he asked growling at me. great another person who hates me, i'll just add him to the list i thought, but i was wrong...  
"yeah" i muttered sadly as i started to walk away but then some on grabbed my tail, it was that other cub "What?" I asked a little confused  
"Come with me to the pride lands I'm sure my mum and dad won't mind me bringing a friend home" he smiled at me, as he pointed towards the 'promise lands' as my mother called them.  
"you live in the Pride lands, wow" I was amazed, i had always been told that the pride launders were evil and cold hearted but this cub seemed really kind and funny,  
"Oh yeah BTW my name's Dagger, whats yours" He asked, Oh yeah Dagger is a creamy colour with a dark coloured tuft on his head.

"I'm Twine," I answered as I jumped over the river with ease and landed beside him.  
"Cute name come one" he laughed then ran off, and I followed him, it seemed like nothing could go wrong, like I would never have to go back to my home again.

We got to the Pride lands, he walked in and every one smiled at him and said hello, I walked in and their happiness just seemed to fade, I felt really uneasy, I hadn't done anything yet still it seemed they hated me, but why? Suddenly there was a loud roar from the top of Pride rock.  
"Opps my dad wants me come on Twine, you gotta meet him, and my mum" Dagger ran off unaware of my uneasiness. I followed him and kept close as not to be seen by the lioness near. I suddenly realised, Daggers father was the king... now I was in serious trouble...  
"Dagger who is this out lander?" Kovu asked Dagger, seriously  
"She is my friend Twine" Dagger smiled at Kovu "Please can she stay with us dad"  
dad I thought to myself, the ex outlander Kovu king of pride rock, I was really shocked  
"No Dagger she has to go home." He shouted, as he did I ran off, I knew it was a mistake coming into the pride lands...  
The last thing I heard was Dagger shout my name but I didn't turn round I just kept running...

* * *

**Thanks for reading please R & R, Hope ya like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyas there, this is the 2nd chapter for my story, I do not own The lion king, I do own Twine and Dagger though, and the herd of Wilder beast jokes jokes, XD**

**Sorry about this Chapter being so short I ran out of Idea's for it, so please I need Ideas (I know how it ends in the final chapter but I lost the plan for the middle part)**

* * *

I had just kept running, not once did I turn back, I hated that I was different, I never fitted in - anywhere. After about hours of running, I finally stopped and looked round, then realised, I had no idea where I was. I breathed and sat where I was for a bit then looked around again, there was long golden grass, and a few trees scattered about, also I noticed this heard of wilder beast, at that point my stomach growled, I had been running for so long, and I couldn't hunt so now I was going to pay slightly for my idiotic mistake, well that's what I thought anyway.

The sun had just started to set when I heard the clap of hooves against the floor. My eyes darted round, and all I saw was this huge heard of wilder beast heading towards me. I froze up. They got closer and closer. I tried to run, but couldn't, I could only scream, the wilder beast were almost on top of me, _I'm dead_, I thought to myself as something grabbed me and dragged me out of the wilder beasts' path.

"are you alright little one?" I heard a calming voice say. I looked round to the lion, he had a creamy orange pelt, and a brownish red mane, I nodded not knowing what else to do.

"quite shy ain't we" the lion joked about "what's your name cub?" "T-twine sir" I answered and the lion laughed"No need to call me sir, Twine, my name is Kopa"

I thought to myself quickly, I had heard that name somewhere before, oh yeah my 'mother' had talked about him, called him a traitor… "Twine do you have anywhere to go to?" Kopa asked me, a strange tone in his voice,

"Not really" I answered then paused, as he seemed slightly shocked at my answer."What do you mean?" He asked confused, "Well I have a pride technically but they all hate me" I looked down at the floor, I was lucky at the moment, normally male lions would kill any young cubs they found, wait I suddenly thought then gulped, what if this lion was a, a … I shook my head, no he couldn't be, that would be wrong on so many levels, "You want to come with me for a bit then, I promise I'm not what you just thought I am" He smiled kindly at me, then offered to carry me, as he could tell I was really tired, I nodded then he picked me up and headed into the darkness as the sun had now fully set, as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep I wondered where he was going, part of me hoping he was going to where Dagger was…All I knew the next morning was Kopa had been attacked…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please R&R, again sorry about it being so short ... **


End file.
